The present invention relates to the wheels for motor vehicles and, in particular to the rims for tires of such wheels.
It is well known to use snow chains in the case of snow, by associating them to the tires of the wheels of a motor vehicle, to improve grip and/or traction of the wheels relative to the road surface.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tire rim of an improved type and provided with snow chains, in order to make the snow chains always ready for use, so that they can be applied to the tire easily and immediately to face any sudden situation of bad weather, and can be easily removed when the conditions that have caused their use cease to exist.